Hijacked Handphone
by hanasemi
Summary: "Yang tersayang, Kakanda Neji. Tolong jemput aku sekarang. Adinda sudah kangen." Duh, Hinata. Kalaupun dia tidak memohon juga, Neji tetap akan menjemputnya kok. NejiHina. RnR please?


**disclaimer : all characters belong to om Masashi Kishimoto**

**standard warning applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HIJACKED HANDPHONE**

fanfiction from hanasemi

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

_**Yang tersayang, Kakanda Neji. Tolong jemput aku sekarang. Adinda sudah kangen.**_

Neji tersenyum melihat pesan singkat yang baru sampai di _handphone_nya. Dari Hinata, tentu. Biasanya yang mengirim sms di jam-jam sekarang memang hanya adik sepupunya. Tapi baru kali ini Hinata terang-terangan minta dijemput menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu. Padahal, biasanya gadis itu akan bertanya dulu, apakah Neji sibuk atau tidak. Kalau Neji menjawab tidak, baru dia meminta untuk dijemput. Itu juga pakai kata-kata yang sopaaaan sekali sampai terkadang Neji sendiri gemas membacanya.

Duh, Hinata. Kalaupun dia tidak memohon juga, Neji tetap akan menjemputnya kok. Mau jarak antara kampusnya dengan sekolah Hinata jauh juga masa bodo, tetap diterabas. Yang penting Hinata jangan sampai naik bis, apalagi naik angkot. Hih, Neji selalu merinding melihat berita yang menayangkan kasus-kasus di transportasi umum itu. Mana rela dia, kalau Hinata sampai menjadi salah satu dari korban. Neji juga takut saking imutnya Hinata, bisa-bisa nanti diculik terus nggak dipulangin lagi. Amit-amit deh jangan sampe.

Kalau Hanabi sih, Neji tidak terlalu peduli. Adiknya Hinata itu walaupun masih SMP tapi hobi banget keluyuran sepulang sekolah. Kalau dinasehatin malah bales nyindir. Bikin kerutan di wajah Hiashi bertambah saja. Berbanding terbalik sama Hinata deh pokoknya. Lagian Hanabi jago beladiri. Jadi mau dia naik angkot, naik bis, atau jalan kaki, ya sesuka dia.

Apa? Neji pilih kasih? Biarin, yang penting Hinata nomor satu.

Neji menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang SMA Konoha. Setelah celingukan beberapa kali, matanya menemukan orang yang sedang ditunggu tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju mobilnya. Neji mendesah lega, ternyata dia tidak terlambat menjemput Hinata.

"_Go-gomen_ Neji-nii, aku baru selesai piket." Hinata duduk di bangku sebelah pengemudi dengan terengah-engah. Capek habis berlari dari kelas menuju gerbang.

"Iya adinda, kakanda-mu juga barusan sampai kok."

Mendengar Neji yang menggodanya, wajah Hinata memerah. "Neji-nii, ja-jangan begitu..."

"Loh, kok tidak memanggil 'kakanda' lagi? Padahal sms-mu tadi membuatku senang." Neji masih belum puas. Habis, adik sepupunya makin terlihat manis kalau sedang malu.

Hinata makin menunduk. Merutuki Ino dan Sakura yang tadi meminjam _handphone_nya, lalu mengirim sms macam itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Begitu Hinata menerima sms jawaban dari Neji, barulah dia sadar kalau kedua temannya habis membajak. Mau balas apa dia kalau kakak sepupunya menjawab, "_Iya, kakanda sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempatmu berpijak. Kakanda pun kangen._" Ino dan Sakura hanya terbahak-bahak begitu Hinata protes sambil menunjukkan sms balasan dari Neji. Ternyata mantan senpai mereka yang serius itu juga bisa mengirim sms tak terduga.

"I-itu bukan aku yang mengirim..." Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Neji juga tahu kok, mana mungkin seorang Hinata yang pemalu nggak ketulungan itu berani mengirim sms berisi kata-kata bagai rayuan. Hanya saja dia senang menggoda adik sepupunya yang mudah gugup. Senang melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Bikin gemas.

"Kalaupun kau yang mengirim juga, aku tidak keberatan kok." Neji menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

Tentu saja tidak keberatan. Pada dasarnya pemuda Hyuuga satu ini sudah terjerat oleh Hinata, yang notabene adik sepupunya sendiri. Mulanya dia mengira perasaannya sebatas seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya. Tapi tanpa disadari, lama kelamaan sikapnya makin over protektif. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihat akan mengira Neji memiliki kecenderungan _sister complex_, tapi Neji tidak merasa demikian.

Karena dia ingin memiliki Hinata, dan bukan sebagai adiknya.

Maka menyerahlah pria-pria yang berniat mendekati Hinata, karena Neji selalu punya waktu luang untuk mengganggu momen pedekate mereka kepada gadis manis berambur indigo itu. Kalau kaum pria selalu keder melihat sosok Hyuuga Neji, kaum wanita sebaliknya. Siapa coba yang tidak terpikat oleh pesona seorang Neji yang terkenal paling pintar seangkatannya, pandai karate, sudah itu gantengnya nggak nanggung-nanggung pula.

Karena alasan itu pula, Ino dan Sakura sering menggoda Hinata yang selalu 'lengket' dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Kalau sudah begini, gadis Hyuuga itu hanya bisa menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. Biasanya mereka berhenti meledeki Hinata kalau sudah capek. Tapi mana disangkanya kalau hari ini keduanya mengirim sms 'tak senonoh' kepada kakak sepupunya yang terkenal dingin itu. Dan di luar dugaan, Neji malah menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak kalah oke.

"Kau sudah makan?" Hinata tersentak ketika tiba-tiba orang di sebelahnya bertanya. Duh, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa jantung Hinata meledak deh.

"A-ano, be-belum..." jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Dia masih belum berani menatap langsung kepada Neji.

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu," Neji tiba-tiba membelokkan mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran China yang terlihat mewah. Kemudian menggandeng Hinata turun dan memasuki tempat makan itu.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan ayah dan Hanabi?" Hinata bertanya ragu-ragu walaupun matanya masih sibuk mengagumi desain interior restoran China yang terlihat nyaman.

"Sekali-sekali boleh kan, makan di luar," ucap Neji santai. Kemudian menatap Hinata yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Terlihat kesusahan karena harus menyamai langkah dengan Neji yang masih menggenggam tangannya. "Lagipula hitung-hitung merayakan hari jadian kita," imbuhnya kalem.

"I-iya juga, ya..." Hinata mengangguk takzim. Kemudian otaknya menyadari sesuatu, "EH?!"

Baru dilihat olehnya keberadaan tangan besar Neji yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Wajahnya kembali memerah, membuat Neji tersenyum geli. Memang asyik menggoda adik sepupunya ini.

"Ma-maksudnya apa, Neji-nii?"

Neji berhenti. Hinata jadi ngeri, takut kakak sepupunya itu merasa tersinggung dan marah. Bisa-bisa dia nggak ditebengin pulang lagi. Bercanda deng, Hinata takut Neji marah beneran. Eh, tak dinyana pemuda itu malah menoleh. Mengira dirinya akan didamprat, Hinata memejamkan mata.

Cup.

Mata keunguan Hinata kembali terbuka begitu merasakan benda lembut dan hangat menyentuh pipinya singkat. Kemudian didapatinya Neji yang agak membungkuk tengah menatap matanya dalam. Sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi frekuensi wajah Hinata yang memerah terus menerus.

"Menurutmu?"

Entah kenapa kaki Hinata terasa kesemutan begitu suara Neji berbisik tepat di telinganya. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu. Tubuhnya melemas, seakan tulangnya mencair. Hinata curiga anemia-nya sedang kambuh. Tapi kok kepalanya tidak merasa pusing?

Neji menyelipkan anak rambut Hinata ke belakang telinganya. Menikmati setiap inci dari wajah cantik di hadapannya dengan bebas. Baru kali ini dia berkesempatan menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Sms tadi, tidak kukirim untuk main-main."

Pemuda Hyuuga itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si gadis Hyuuga. Hatinya bersorak penuh kemenangan saat melihat Hinata yang memejamkan mata, tidak berusaha menolak. Akhirnya dia menempelkan bibir mereka. Menikmati desiran-desiran hangat yang muncul seiring dengan ciuman halus tersebut. Mengabaikan pelayan-pelayan dan pelanggan restoran yang berseliweran sambil melirik keduanya dengan wajah merona.

_Ya ampun di tempat umum..._

Sekarang Hinata bingung, harus berterimakasih atau marah kepada kedua temannya yang iseng dan membajak _handphone_nya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa marah atas dampak manis dari pesan singkat yang mengawali semua ini.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :**

saya sendiri sejujurnya bingung apa yang telah saya ketik dan upload dalam hari yang sama ini :') semoga para readers berbaik hati nggak ngelempar sendal dan barang pecang belah ke saya *pis*

sebenernya ini fic pelampiasan karena saya bingung waktu lagi ngetik ff sasuhina yang padahal idenya udah dirancang dari jauh-jauh hari tapi masih aja nabrak tembok, alias mentok, alias nyium dinding 'ketidakberdayaan author' *jiaaah*

jangan lupa meninggalkan kritik, saran, keluhan, curhatan, kegalauan di dalem kotak ripiu yang tersedia

pelukciyum,

semi QwQ


End file.
